


Felicidad

by Leiram



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime se pregunta cuando fue que empezó a gustar de Ichigo. Ichigo/Orihime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío.
> 
> **Notas:** Pre-series.

Orihime oyó la puerta del aula abrirse y se fijó quien había entrado. Una larga y feliz sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando vio al joven de cabellos anaranjados entrar. Rápidamente se paró y lo saludó, como todos los días. Ichigo le devolvió el saludo y fue a sentarse a su asiento, dónde enseguida Keigo y Mizuno fueron a atormentarlo.

Orihime volvió a sentarse y empezó a observar disimuladamente a Ichigo. No sabía cuando fue que comenzó a gustar de él. ¿Habría sido cuando lo vio por primera vez aquella fatídica noche en que murió su hermano? ¿O acaso fue en su primer día de clases? No lo sabía, y probablemente nunca lo haría ya que el amor era así; un día aparecía y te tocaba la puerta, y tú tenías aceptarlo.

Orihime no sabía por qué gustaba de él, pero no le importaba. Por ahora era feliz así, amándolo desde lejos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo tuve que hacer para un meme de LiveJournal, en donde me retaba a que escribiera un drabble de 100 palabras sobre una pareja que no me gustara. Al final me terminé pasando del límite, el drabble tiene 149, pero bue... xDDD.
> 
> Terminé eligiendo esta pareja porque Orihime es un personaje que se me hace fácil de escribir aunque ahora que lo releo parece más un Orihime-centric que un IchiHime.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :)
> 
> ¡Feliz 2010!


End file.
